engadinfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Definition "ökologischer Tourismus"
Definition nach Wikipedia Ökotourismus * Ökotourismus ist eine auf die Belange von Natur, Umwelt aber auch fremde Völker besonders Rücksicht nehmende Form des Tourismus. * Im Einzelnen ergeben sich erhebliche Abgrenzungsschwierigkeiten. * Einige verstehen darunter die Reise in relativ unberührte Gebiete, ohne dass die Umwelt und die lokale Bevölkerung negative Folgen davon tragen. Oft werden jedoch auch Flugreisen in naturnahe Gebiete (zum Beispiel Nationalparks) getätigt um dort Ökotourismus zu betreiben, was insgesamt nicht ökologisch nachhaltig ist. * Eine strengere Definition von Ökotourismus durch The Ecotoursim Society (ETS): Ökotourismus ist eine verantwortungsvolle Form des Reisens in naturnahe Gebiete, die zum Schutz der Umwelt und zum Wohlergehen der lokalen Bevölkerung beiträgt. * Das Bundesamt für Naturschutz beschreibt Ökotourismus wie folgt: Ökologischer Tourismus ist die Weiterentwicklung der Konzeptidee des umweltverträglichen bzw. umweltfreundlichen Tourismus. * Ziel, insbesondere von wissenschaftlicher und NGO-Seite, ist ein „Ökologisch verantwortlicher Tourismus“. * Das Wort Ökotourismus bezieht sich dabei meist weniger auf die An- und Abreise, sondern (vor allem international) auf ein umweltfreundliches Verhalten am Urlaubsort. * Zur Definition von Naturtourismus laut GTZ (Ludwig Ellenberg): "Es handelt sich um ein spezielles Nachfragesegment, welches sich dadurch auszeichnet, dass naturbezogene Aktivitäten in attraktiven naturnahen Landschaften, bevorzugt in Schutzgebieten, ausgeübt werden." Dazu zählen: ** Wissenschaftstourismus ** Tierbeobachtungen ** Naturphotographie ** Konsumptive Aktivitäten (Fischen, Jagen) ** Sport und Abenteuertourismus * Um nicht nur reinen Naturtourismus sondern Ökotourismus zu betreiben, sollte die Aktivität immer in nachhaltigen Sinne die Natur schützen und einen Beitrag für die lokale Bevölkerung leisten. Geschichte * Der Begriff Ökotourismus entstand in den 1960er-Jahren in den USA: Ecotourism is responsible travel to natural areas that conserves the environment and sustains the well being of local people (The Ecotourism Society 1991). Wiki-Seite Ökotourismus Kritik * Meist handelt es sich beim Ökotourismus um Reisen in die Natur. Dabei wird sie oft durch übermäßigen Gebrauch geschädigt. Oft reisen so genannte Öko-Touristen in Gebiete, die viele seltene Pflanzen und Tiere beheimaten. Diese sind dadurch ernsthaft gefährdet und wurden bereits ausgerottet. * Kritiker des Ökotourismus weisen darauf hin, dass Gebiete, die für den Ökotourismus geöffnet werden, bald ausgedehnte Erschließungen samt Infrastrukturausbau und schließlich gar Massentourismus mit all seinen umweltschädigenden Auswirkungen nach sich ziehen. * Im Übrigen bringt auch der Ökotourismus selbst Belastungen für das Zielgebiet mit sich. * Eine naturverträgliche Lenkung der steigenden Besucherzahlen kostet zusätzlich Geld, das die Kassen vieler Parkverwaltungen gar nicht hergeben. Probleme ergeben sich auch im Kulturbereich. Definition 2 * Wenn schon die "Tourismuswachstumsmaschine" weltweit nicht aufzuhalten wäre, so die Überlegung der international vernetzten Szene der Tourismuskritiker in den 80er Jahren, dann müsste man fortan dafür werben, ein so weitreichendes gesellschaftspolitisches Massenphänomen wie den Tourismus wenigstens verträglicher zu machen: umweltfreundlicher, sozial ausgeglichen, kulturell rücksichtsvoll und ökonomisch fair. * Am Ende hatte sich die englisch-amerikanische Version international durchgesetzt. Erlaubt sie doch weiterhin, immer neue und touristisch bislang unberührte Gebiete zu erschließen. Sie lässt zu, was machbar ist oder in ein attraktives touristisches Produkt umgesetzt werden kann. * Diese um sich greifende Verballhornung des Themas zu Lasten wirklich nachhaltig konzipierter Tourismusprojekte, kommt nicht von ungefähr. Es ist exakt in jener Lücke angesiedelt, die sich aus der differenzierenden Betrachtungsweise der Wissenschaftler ergibt, und dem, was die Tourismusindustrie als "Produkt" daraus macht. Im Zweifel entscheiden sich Urlauber nun einmal eher für ein "gutes Gewissen", das man der Einfachheit halber buchen und seltener für eines, das man sich durch individuelle Verhaltensänderungen verschaffen kann. Jahr des Ökotourismus * Die Umweltorganisation der Vereinten Nationen, und die Welttourismusorganisation haben zu einer ihrer Vorbereitungskonferenzen zum Internationalen Jahr des Ökotourismus 2002 aufgerufen. * Beispiel 1: Biosphärenreservat Rhön, das für sich in Anspruch nehmen kann, die Einheimischen vom Ökomodell überzeugt und - zumindest vereinzelt - mit pfiffigen ökotouristischen Initiativen wohlhabend und zufrieden gemacht zu haben. * Beispiel 2: autofreie Kommunen und die vielen Versuche, Touristen mit Angeboten einer "sanften Mobilität" zum "Urlaub vom Auto" zu bewegen. * Beispiel 3: aus dem Bereich der Veranstalter, wie man Ökoreisen erfolgreich verkauft, wenn man - wie die Kleinveranstalter des "Forum Anders Reisen" - mit strengen Selbstverpflichtungen oder mit Gütesiegeln werben kann. Kritik am Jahr des Ökotourismus * Ob "Ökologischer Tourismus in Europa" (ÖTE) oder die "Naturfreunde Internationale", ob WWF oder das österreichische Institut für Integrativen Tourismus & Freizeitforschung, sie alle nutzen die Spielregeln des internationalen Parketts. * Und bei allen Differenzen besteht letztendlich doch Einigkeit über die Notwendigkeit einer besseren Vermarktung von Natur, seien es die Nationalparks oder die anderen intakten Rest-Gebiete der Welt. * Zwar gilt Ökotourismus als Nische mit begrenzter Nachfrage (die Rede ist von etwa einem Prozent Marktanteil), aber längst sind die Folgen von Klimaänderung und dem Wechsel der Moden spürbar. * Produktdifferenzierung ist das Gebot der Zukunft. Man signalisiert Informationsbedarf und den Wunsch nach Förderprogrammen. * Während man sich über solche Auffassungen im mitteleuropäischen und im (touristisch relevanten) südostasiatischen Kulturraum annähernd einig war, hat man sich zuerst im englischen und später auch im spanischen Sprachraum in eine ganz andere Richtung bewegt. Von wissenschaftlich orientierten Ausnahmen abgesehen, hat man dort recht früh damit begonnen, unter "Ökotourimus" nahezu all jene touristischen Aktivitäten zusammenzufassen, die irgendwie in der Natur stattfinden. Ohne dass damit zwangsläufig auch ein glaubwürdig umweltpolitisches Anliegen hätte verbunden sein müssen. * Am Ende hatte sich die englisch-amerikanische Version international durchgesetzt. Erlaubt sie doch weiterhin, immer neue und touristisch bislang unberührte Gebiete zu erschließen. Sie lässt zu, was machbar ist oder in ein attraktives touristisches Produkt umgesetzt werden kann. * Diese um sich greifende Verballhornung des Themas zu Lasten wirklich nachhaltig konzipierter Tourismusprojekte, kommt nicht von ungefähr. Es ist exakt in jener Lücke angesiedelt, die sich aus der differenzierenden Betrachtungsweise der Wissenschaftler ergibt, und dem, was die Tourismusindustrie als "Produkt" daraus macht. * Im Zweifel entscheiden sich Urlauber nun einmal eher für ein "gutes Gewissen", das man der Einfachheit halber buchen und seltener für eines, das man sich durch individuelle Verhaltensänderungen verschaffen kann.